In His Arms
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: This is like a mini sequel to my other story titled "Only Me": The last thoughts that were running through Mangles head right before she gets melted down and turned into scrap. A very tragic one-sided love story.


**A/N:** If you didn't read the first story titled 'Only Me', then I am sorry to say that you will be horribly lost. But I wanted to write a sequel, but at the same time I wanted to keep what really happened to Toy Bonnie a mystery. To keep the ending ambiguous. But I had finally found my happy middle with this.

So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**In his arms**

She wanted to let the humans know that she still functions as they strip her of what little remained of her plastic suit, what little remained of her identity. She wanted to let them know that she is very much aware that she is being broken down and melted for scrap and that she is going to witness the very last moments of her life.

But she couldn't...

With some morbid curiosity, Mangle is glad that she is here to witness her final moments. With the police radio finally gone, it gave her the gift of a free mind. Mangle could now think as clear as day. Like it used to be before she was torn up by the Old Freddy. The endless static was the heaviest of burdens and without it she could reclaim her mind, once again.

The conveyor belt that she was unceremoniously dumped on was moving very slowly. It must've been an old machine that was handling her death and Mangle began to wonder if it too had sentience and was taking all the time in the world out of pity.

It gave her time to think.

Her mind began to drift back into her memory; and she relived all the horrors that were inflicted upon her in the very short lifetime that was given to her. Although, if she was given the chance to go back in time; Mangle wouldn't change a single thing.

It was all because of them...

Her mind began to dance across the images of her family. Images that she had worked so hard to preserve; their faces flashed across her decaying mind. Their memory had given her the peace she needed.

She knew that Toy Freddy was somewhere in this forsaken factory too, but she doesn't know where. It broke her heart that she would never get another chance to say goodbye to her silent friend. The same goes for Toy Chica too...though Mangles regret about her goes further back in time; and the memory of why she felt this guilt is something that she would never forget.

Mangle was jealous of her.

Chica 2.0 may have been very pretty for a robotic bird, but that wasn't the case. Before Mangle was torn apart, she too could be considered beautiful. In a more exotic and unique way as any snow white foxes goes... It was something else that caused Mangle to avoid her, and it wasn't anything she had done... Chica had obtained the thing that Mangle may never witness for herself.

Love.

It was obvious from day one that Chica and Mangles predecessor had something special. She would sometimes steal a glance over at the two to see them together. The Old Foxy would just hold her, and they would never need to exchange a single word. They would just be comfortable with each other's presence. Even when they are in the fresh hold of hell, they somehow found their own paradise. Though, even with her seething jealously Mangle would never dream of trying to destroy that.

She was happy for her friend, she honestly was. She was also happy for her predecessor too. After all the hell Foxy went through, he deserves a moment in that paradise...they all deserve to be happy.

To tell the truth, Mangle had discovered love too...although it was from the one creature who may never return the feeling...

A final image crossed through her mind, it was a face that she had tried to avoid. But now she had no place to go. No place to turn too, no place to hide anymore. It only allows a bitter feeling to rush through her mind. Yet, his face was the most comforting of them all.

Bonnie 2.0.

Mangle let the memories of him creep back into her mind, and she felt her metaphoric heart began to ache. In their personal hell, he was her beam of light. Her breath of fresh air, a true glimpse at what freedom is.

Yet, he never truly saw her in the same light. Bonnie was so selfishly wrapped in his own pity and thirst for revenge against the Old Bonnie. Too wrapped up to notice her; too wrapped up to notice the way she would silently plead for him to truly open his eyes and see _her_.

He never noticed the way she would try to memorize his every detail. Down to the way he looked, the way he sounded and even the way he moved. The way he would cross his arms and hold himself, defeated in every way, yet somehow determined that they will have their justice... She loved him. She loved him so much that when she realized that she was able to hold such feelings for anybody, it felt like what little happiness she had began to crumble around her because she knew that Bonnie will never feel the same...

Nearing the end of the conveyer belt, Mangle began to feel a brand new sensation...peace. Maybe in the afterlife, she would find the love she is looking for. Maybe she would reunite with her friends, reunite with Bonnie. Maybe then the blue rabbit could finally obtain the justice that he was looking for and in turn they will finally be happy, together.

Forever.

Mangles mind began to calm itself. Giving into her imagination; something that she had seen Bonnie do countless of times but never dared to venture there herself...and as her body began to fall towards the boiling metal that only spelled her supposed death. Mangle allowed herself to dream that she was falling back into his arms. That she could finally be in his very warm embrace.

If Mangle could smile, she would...

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **every time I think of this story, all I hear is the '_wah, wah, wahh_' but then again I have a sick sense of humor…

If you want me to write more FNAF, don't be a stranger and leave a review. I have so many ideas, but it is up to you to determine whether if they are good ideas…or bad ideas.

Thank you for reading and a thank you to those who had given me the support I needed to continue writing. I look forward to seeing you again, friend.

Happy waiting.


End file.
